


Moments

by aniya (pinkaces)



Series: Drabbles and fic bits [1]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkaces/pseuds/aniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick drabble written in skype after being hit by krisber feels in the wake of smtown<br/>apologies for any typos and lapselock</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble written in skype after being hit by krisber feels in the wake of smtown  
> apologies for any typos and lapselock

it’s moments like these that amber looks forwards to most; when all of sm gathers in one place as a unit, a family, instead of flung to the furthest reaches or asia for one schedule or another  
  
it’s the moments where she’s stood on stage, the screams of the crowd just barely filtering through her earpieces as the bass thuds, shuddering though her bones  
  
it’s hard to concentrate, to keep focused on her cues and remember the lyrics to the song that’s already engrained into her memory. not when he’s stood on the other end of the stage, his voice echoing around the stadium and even louder in her ears  
  
the way he moved lacks the grace she’s become so accustomed to; his long arms and legs flung out at awkward angles, like a newborn foal constantly trying to find its legs  
  
she finds it endearing, in a way  
  
and she can’t help the bubble of happiness that rises as she runs to sit herself next to kris; his long legs dangling off the edge of the stage. she realises, too late, that the stage is wet, the water seeping into her clothes. but in that moment she doesn’t care, a smile spreading stupidly across her face. she pats the stage, raising an eyebrow slightly at him and he has this ridiculous smirk on his face as he falls back.  
  
she holds back the laugh, finishing her line and hitting kris’ knee when he sits up. she scrambles back up onto her feet, subtly patting at the dampness of her clothes as kris follows suit, standing with less elegance than she as, together, they make their way to the lower parts of the stage  
  
it’s the moments after, though, that amber likes most  
  
when they’re all riding high on the adrenaline rush, the shouts from the crowd still ringing in their ears as they crowd around backstage, being ushered into their respective cars so they can return to their hotel rooms or to the airport for the next leg and another round of press conferences to attend and another stadium to fill with their voices  
  
it’s in that brief moment when she brushes past kris, reaching up to pat him heavily on the shoulder and smile at him and tell him, in english; “you did good”  
  
(because, she needs to remind herself, even though he’s two years her senior in terms of age, she’s had over two years more experience; two more years standing on stage to screams of the crowd)  
  
and kris grins back, and it’s relaxed and happy and not the strained, false smile he shows to the fans’ cameras when he’s exhausted and only smiles for image’s sake. it’s the smile she likes most as he tells her, “you too.”  
  
because, even if she will admit that kris is attractive, that isn’t what draws her to him  
  
it’s the comfort. how, even though his accent is stilted and his words simple, talking to him makes her feel like she’s home, in a way that talking to krystal or even henry doesn’t  
  
and it’s how awkward he is, once you wrap away the cool persona he tries to maintain. it’s the warmth he holds to the hoards of people who, a year ago weren’t aware of his existence.  
  
and it’s a crush that she tries to hide, because she has to be professional and pursuing a relationship with a coworker is very, very unprofessional  
  
and, really  
  
it’s just him.


End file.
